


Bad Ending

by e_scape



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_scape/pseuds/e_scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If the world were to end now, the only regret I’d have would've been not kissing you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ending

This was the end. 

Class E had failed their task. 

Nagisa felt Karma's hand tighten around his just a fraction of an inch. 

Nagisa squeezed back in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, but he figured that the meaning was probably lost under the gravity of their situation. 

"You know," Karma began, tilting his head up, squinting as the harsh midday sun hit his eyes. It was probably the last time any of them would see the light again. "I honestly though our class would kill Koro-sensei." 

Nagisa found himself marvelling at Karma's ability to keep his voice level, steady, like all it was some bad ending in a game, rather than the world being in a post-apocalyptic state. Nagisa almost expected to see the credits roll and the hero's adventure start again. It was surreal like that; Nagisa had expected far more crying, but instead there was silence, and only the sound of buildings crumbling around them was audible. He winced as the sun hit his face, but at the same time he was grateful for it; he could still feel, and that meant he was still alive and breathing. 

"Hey, Nagisa. I don't regret anything." Karma spoke again, voice near solemn, and Nagisa turned to look at him curiously. Karma almost never spoke in that manner. "But if we were to die now, there's something I want."

Even in their situation, Karma still hadn't lost that mischievous glint in his eye, Nagisa noted. The way Karma had phrased his statement gave Nagisa the burning urge to ask, and he knew it was just what exactly Karma wanted--it was almost like an itch begging to be scratched, and the harder he tried to ignore it, the worse it got.

It was just like Karma to be good at the subtle avenues of manipulation; he'd be the master puppeteer pulling along the emotional strings of his chosen marionette, Nagisa thought, slightly bitter. And he was falling for it. 

Nagisa was fighting a losing battle against his curiosity, and soon it got the better of him. What was the worst thing that could happen, anyway? He reasoned, deciding to ask. If Koro-sensei didn't kill him, Nagisa was pretty sure curiosity would. 

"So what do you want?" Seeing Karma's lips form a borderline smirk, Nagisa almost immediately regretted asking. 

"A goodbye kiss."

"Karma… _what_?”

"You know, a passionate exchange of the lips, in which I can bring my partner to their knees and make them forget about what's happening around us," Karma answered, his eyes never leaving Nagisa's. Karma's face held an emotion Nagisa couldn't read, despite how good he was at discerning people’s expressions.

Nagisa could’ve sworn that Karma was thoroughly enjoying himself at Nagisa's expense, but at the same time, he could see the truth in Karma's words. From where they stood, Nagisa could see the ground had been levelled for almost endless expanses; where there had once stood infrastructure and trees, there was now rubble and dust for as far as the eye could see. 

"A goodbye kiss." Karma modelled a gun with his fingers, and pretended to shoot at Nagisa. "With you." 

As strange as it was, the prospect excited Nagisa; it drew emotions that should have never been there in the first place from the pit of his stomach. It was something he hadn’t experienced with Kayano—that had been a form of assassination rather an any show of passion—and Nagisa wanted it, even it if was ultimately ruled pointless when the world drew to a close before anything substantial happened between the two of them. 

_It doesn't matter_ , Nagisa thought as he looked into the crimson of Karma’s eyes, and felt the cold of skin beneath fingertips that for some god forsaken reason still seemed warm to him. Even though Karma’s skin was the cool of the surrounding temperature, his lips were warm, and that’s only what Nagisa could really think of in that moment. 

It was like a shot of endorphins; some type of drug that Nagisa was sure he’d be addicted after this, and it made his mind go numb and his body feel so light, almost as if he’d forgotten the end of the world was nigh, and all he could concentrate on was Karma; his scent, the feel of his lips against Nagisa’s own, the way that Karma would tangle his fingers in Nagisa’s hair and subtly press into the kiss every so often. 

“On second thoughts,” Karma whispered as he pulled away, through breathless gasps that mirrored Nagisa’s own, “if the world were to end now, the only regret I’d have would've been not kissing you.” 

And Nagisa could do nothing but agree because their play-through had ended, and they were two of the tragic heroes that had failed to save the world from its fate, and as cliché as it sounded in Nagisa’s mind, they’d at least die in each other’s embrace.


End file.
